Solo para presumir
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: De alguna manera presentía que era como si la situación se hubiese invertido... en cierta forma...
Solo para presumir.

Karin parpadeó un par de veces ante la vista del shinigami desconocido que simplemente había entrado por la ventana de su habitación como si nada.

¿Qué carajos con ese tipo?

Ya lo habría echado a patadas si no hubiera sido un shinigami, al principio creyó que era un ladrón pero el hecho de verlo con el Kimono negro desechó esa posibilidad, y el que tuviera un Haori blanco le impedía comenzar a reclamarle groseramente.

¿Por qué un capitán shinigami había entrado a su habitación? ¿Tal vez se confundió y su objetivo principal era entrar en la de su hermano… a pesar de que él no estuviera en casa?

La pobre iluminación de la noche le impedía vislumbrar bien a aquel hombre, y en un vistazo de reojo al reloj pudo notar que eran las cuatro de la jodida madrugada.

-Agh…- gruñó frotándose los ojos furiosamente, pero siendo lo más silenciosa posible para no despertar a Yuzu. -¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué quiere? Mi hermano no está, así que…- se frenó a sí misma al pensar en otra posibilidad para que aquel tipo estuviera allí. -¿O busca a mi padre?- entrecerró los ojos para tratar de ver mejor al sujeto.

-Te estoy buscando a ti, Karin.- la voz del tipo era grave, seria, y extrañamente familiar.

¿Acababa de llamarla por su nombre?

-Ahh… ¿Qué quiere de mí?- frunció el ceño.

-Sígueme.- fue todo lo que dijo el shinigami, volviendo a salir por la ventana de la que entró solo que claramente dirigiéndose al techo.

Karin bostezó y lo siguió de mala gana. Era un capitán, después de todo, y debía tener un asunto serio que tratar, sino ya lo habría mandado a la mierda y seguiría en su camita durmiendo que mañana tenía escuela, por todos los cielos.

Escaló por su ventana hasta llegar hacia el techo, y se sentó junto al sujeto, aun pestañando tratando de despabilarse un poco más.

-¿Y bien? ¿Ya me dice que quiere?- lo miró con molestia, solo para congelarse al ver al hombre mejor bajó la luz de la luna y no su oscura habitación. –Umm…- ese cabello blanco… esos ojos turquesas… -De casualidad… ¿es usted pariente de Hitsugaya Toshiro?- ¿tal vez él tenía un hermano o un primo del que nunca le habló?

El tipo inquietantemente idéntico a una versión crecida de Toshiro rodó los ojos.

-Soy yo, Karin. Hitsugaya Toshiro.- la boca de la trece-añera cayó. No. Simplemente… no. ¡Este tipo estaba mintiendo! –Y antes de que me creas una especie de impostor, déjame decirte que solo es un efecto secundario de mi Bankai.-

-¿Q… qué…?...- no podía dejar de pestañear. ¿Pero qué mierda…?... -¿Toshiro?- no lo podía creer. -¿Q-qué diablos pasó contigo? ¿Te vas a quedar así para siempre?- no sabía que pensar al respecto.

-¿Quién sabe?- fue la única respuesta que él le dio mientras continuaba mirándola atentamente.

Karin se abrazó a sí misma, de repente híper-consciente de que solo llevaba puesta su ropa de dormir que consistía en unos cortísimos shorts y una musculosa demasiado suelta en los lugares incorrectos.

¡Pero toda esa situación era ridícula! ¿Aquello siquiera era real? Tal vez seguía durmiendo y esto era solo un sueño muy loco… Sí, eso debía ser… Para comprobarlo, se pellizcó fuertemente un brazo.

-¡Auch!- se quejó ante el dolor perfectamente real.

-Esto no es un sueño, Karin.- el aparentemente-verdadero Toshiro suspiró exasperado. –No hagas estupideces. Solo vine a verte.-

-¿Y eso por qué?- eso de él venir a verla era lo que menos sentido tenía, hace meses que el maldito había desaparecido.

Él se mantuvo en silencio largo rato, sin mirarla.

-Solo supuse que querrías saber que estaba bien después de todo el asunto de la guerra. Sé que tu padre te contó algunas de las cosas que me… que pasaron.-

-Umm… sí… también me contó que estabas bien, aunque no menciono que ahora eras tan…- se sonrojó tratando de no mirarlo demasiado impresionada. –Alto…-

Le pareció ver un destello de brillo orgulloso en sus ojos, pero rápidamente apartó la mirada.

-De todas maneras quise dejarte tranquila personalmente. Lamento la hora, pero no encontré otro momento para verte.-

-Está bien, olvídalo…- estaba teniendo problemas para dejar de comérselo con los ojos y dejar de ruborizarse como loca.

-De acuerdo, te dejaré volver a dormir ahora.- él volvió a mirarla y ella rápidamente apartó la mirada rezando porque la tenue iluminación cubriera su patético rubor. –Tal vez vuelva en unas semanas cuando tenga más tiempo para que podamos conversar mejor y eso.- se puso en pie y Karin odio haberse sentido tan insignificante allí sentada de frente a sus rodillas, e incluso cuando también se incorporó no estaba ni cerca de al menos llegarle a los hombros.

Una vez más detectó ese brillo en sus ojos y se cruzó de brazos, fulminando con la mirada al albino de ojos turquesas ahora mayor que ella en todos los sentidos.

-Toshiro…- murmuró con rencor y un pequeño tic en el ojo. -¡¿Viniste aquí solo para presumir que ahora eres más algo que yo, verdad, bastardo?!- lo señaló acusadoramente.

Él solo se cruzó de brazos y la miró con suficiencia, viéndose profundamente complacido con su furia.

-Cielos, Karin, no es bueno que la altura te acomplejé de ese modo.- regañó negando con la cabeza reprobatoriamente mientras ella dejaba caer su boca abierta, completamente indignada. ¡Eso fue lo más cínico que escuchó en su vida! –Ya vete a dormir.-

Y sin más el bastardo se fue, dejándola allí en el techo echando humo de la pura rabia.

Fin.

Holaaaaaa! :D

Bueno... esto es algo que simplemente... tengo que hacer:

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

MI BEBÉ HERMOSO YA ES UN HOMBRE! *Q* Asjhsgdasgdjsghdjshdkah *¬*

Jeje, lo siento, tenía que hacerlo uwu

Normalmente no me gusta escribir cosas que vayan al día con el manga porque sé que Tite luego va a salir con cualquier cosa fumada la proxima semana y va a quedar raro para la gente q lea esto en el futuro si Toshi vuelve a ser un niño, o se muere o quien sabe qué xP

Pero era demasiado tentador *0* Así que no importa lo que pase en el futuro aquí tienen n.n

MALAS NOTICIAS :C

Lamento informar que por el momento el Long-fic "El Bien de la Ciencia" quedara pausado hasta... hasta... no sé, hasta que tenga tiempo para continuarlo :'v

Digamos q como q me pelee feo con mi hermano y como que el maldito putito me borró toda mi hermosa carpeta con mis 300 imagenes HK y las más de 10.000 palabras que tenía escritas de ese fic :) :) :) Seh, odienlo... Pero si las hace sentir mejor, apenas se descuido yo le borre todos los videojuegos de su compu 3:D

Y si no las hace sentir mejor no me importa, a mí si me hace sentir mejor x3

Estoy en proceso de volver a bajarme todas mis preciosas imagenes y en cuanto a El bien de la Ciencia... tendrá q esperar, lo siento, pero ya termine de actualizar mi Long-fic de otro fandom y ya puedo volver con los OS diarios... y como ya sabran El bien de la Ciencia solo lo estaba subiendo de a capitulos mientras actualizaba ese L-fic y porq ya tenía mucho escrito... pero ahora no tengo nada y prefiero avanzar con los numeros q retrasarme otro mes solo por un solo Long-fic así q... lo siento a las q hayan estado siguiendolo TTnTT

Pero algun día lo continuare, eso seguro! :3

BUENAS NOTICIAS C:

De nuevo nos faltan solo 300 fics para superar a las hitsuhinas! Así que voy a tratar de meterle pata para que no vuelvan a avasallarnos 3:)

No me importa incluso si Tite decide hacer canon esa aburrida pareja incestuosa, el HitsuKarin siempre será mejor y para asegurarme de que el fandom perdure hare todo lo q esté a mi alcanze para lograr convertirnos en la pareja reinante con Hitsugaya en FanFiction! uwur

Simplemente porque se me da la gana y diga lo que diga nadie ni aunque crean que estoy loca y lo que hago no sirve para nada no me detendre a pesar de que tal vez tengan razón! :P

Bueno, ya dejó de joder, perdón por irme tanto tiempo, espero que esto les haya gustado y los personajes de Tite Kubo! n_n

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
